fairy tales
by redwolf177
Summary: join fairy tail and others on there fairy tails to come to and lets have fun
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named levy. She lived with her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters. They treated levy very badly. One day, they were invited for a grand ball in the king's palace. But levy's stepmother would not let her was made to sew new party gowns for her stepmother and stepsisters, and curl their hair. They then went to the ball, leaving levy alone at home.

Levy felt very sad and began to cry. Suddenly, a fairy godmother appeared and said, "Don't cry,Levy! I will send you to the ball!" But levy was sad. She said, "I don't have a gown to wear for the ball!" The fairy godmother waved her magic wand and changed levy's old clothes into a beautiful new gown! The fairy godmother then touched levy's feet with the magic wand. And lo! She had beautiful glass slippers! "How will I go to the grand ball?" asked levy. The fairy godmother found six mice playing near a pumpkin, in the kitchen. She touched them with her magic wand and the mice became four shiny black horses and two coachmen and the pumpkin turned into a golden coach. levy was overjoyed and set off for the ball in the coach drawn by the six black horses. Before leaving. the fairy godmother said, "levy, this magic will only last until midnight! You must reach home by then!"

When Cinderella entered the palace, everybody was struck by her beauty. Nobody, not even levy's stepmother or stepsisters, knew who she really was in her pretty clothes and shoes. The handsome prince also saw her and fell in love with levy. He went to her and asked, "Do you want to dance?" And levy said, "Yes!" The prince danced with her all night and nobody recognized the beautiful dancer. levy was so happy dancing with the prince that she almost forgot what the fairy godmother had said. At the last moment, levy remembered her fairy godmother's words and she rushed to go home. "Oh! I must go!" she cried and ran out of the palace. One of her glass slippers came off but levy did not turn back for it. She reached home just as the clock struck twelve. Her coach turned back into a pumpkin, the horses into mice and her fine ball gown into rags. Her stepmother and stepsisters reached home shortly after that. They were talking about the beautiful lady who had been dancing with the prince.

The prince had fallen in love with levy and wanted to find out who the beautiful girl was, but he did not even know her name. He found the glass slipper that had come off levy's foot as she ran home. The prince said, "I will find her. The lady whose foot fits this slipper will be the one I marry!" The next day, the prince and his servants took the glass slipper and went to all the houses in the kingdom. They wanted to find the lady whose feet would fit in the slipper. All the women in the kingdom tried the slipper but it would not fit any of them. levy's stepsisters also tried on the little glass slipper. They tried to squeeze their feet and push hard into the slipper, but the servant was afraid the slipper would break. levy's stepmother would not let her try the slipper on, but the prince saw her and said, "Let her also try on the slipper!" The slipper fit her perfectly. The prince recognized her from the ball. He married levy and together they lived happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2 flower and moon

Once there lived a handsome prince , named lyon , on a high mountain. He wanted to go to the moon because he loved gentle moonlight. He loved the moon's gentle white shine.

One day. he fulfilled his dream and really went to the moon. There he met the Moon King's daughter. She was a lovely young princess ,named levy. They fell in love with each other and wandered together all over the moon among the flowers and danced together.

But soon, it was time to go back to earth and the lyon felt very sad. Levy gave him a beautiful flower that grew on the moon, so that lyon could always look at it and remember her.

The prince took the flower, bid the princess goodbye and went all the way back to earth. He planted the flower, and soon it covered all the mountains like a lovely white carpet.


	3. Chapter 3 the loins share

One day a lion ,erza, went hunting with a fox,levy, a jackal, lucy, and a wolf ,wendy, in the forest. After hunting for a long time, they killed a stag.

Now the question arose as to how the game would be divided among the four. erza was very clever and ordered, "Divide the stag into four parts. The first part is mine as I am the king of the jungle, the second is also mine since I am the judge in this case and the third should also be given to me for my part in the chase. The last part is for you both. You can share it equally" She challenged them to try and claim their part. Frightened of the lion's might, the others didn't dare.

The levy was very disappointed and grudgingly said to herself, "One may help the great in their mission but cannot claim to get an equal share."


	4. Chapter 4 robber and love

Once upon a time, there lived a gypsy named lucy. She was a very sweet, compassionate, and loving young woman with a super secret. She was a robber. Her clan of gypsies was called the death steel. In the same town, there lived a super secret agent by the name of natsu . He worked for the OSSO (Oh So Secret Operations) and he solved tricky mysteries and captured dangerous criminals.

One day, as natsu was walking in the plaza, he saw a large group by one of the side allies. He quickly hurried over to where the big crowd was yelling and screaming and causing a ruckus. He pushed through the crowd to get to the front just to see that a group of gypsies were creating a big mess. All of a sudden, he saw the gypsies run away. The only piece of evidence he had was a necklace.

"I swear I will find the person that is responsible for this mess!" he said.

Meanwhile, lucy noticed the skilled agent and tried to run as far away as she could with her gypsy friends. As they were running, lucy's foot got caught in a bucket and she could not remove her foot from it. lucy ran to the nearest doctor that was okay with treating gypsies and got her foot removed from the bucket. As the doctor left to get a bandage for her foot, lucy snooped around the room and found the patient's files. One of the files was the secret spy natsu's, and she read all of it so she could know everything about natsu. When lucy heard footstep's down the hall, she scrambled to put the file back in the cabinet and sit back down on her bed. The doctor bandaged lucy's foot, and gave her medicine that would help her feel better. lucy went home after the doctor said that she could go.

After a few days of searching, natsu got tired and decided to take a break. He went to the nearest café, ordered a coffee, and sat down staring at the necklace. As he is drinking his coffee, he notices one of the gypsies jump off the back of a building. Curious, he decided to follow the gypsy to her secret hideout. He ran to the building as fast as he could only to find that she was seriously hurt. She could barely walk. Feeling bad for her, natsu took the gypsy back to his house. There, he called a nurse to look after her. He spent day and night by her bed waiting for her to wake up. Tired from waiting, he fell asleep at the foot of her bed.

When natsu woke, lucy was already awake. She was making breakfast. He stumbled down the stairs while smelling the delicious bacon and pancakes.

"Hello sleepy head," said lucy while cooking breakfast. natsu instantly went into OSSO mode when he saw her cooking.

"What are you doing here?" said natsu while sitting down carefully.

"You brought me here, I didn't come here by myself," said lucy while getting mad.

natsu was confused at first but later realized that she was hurt last night and that he had carried her to his house.

"I'm sorry, can I have breakfast now?" asked natsu politely.

lucy gave him his breakfast and they ate together. After breakfast they decided to go to the store and buy some snacks and jaws so that they could watch it together. As they were walking home, lucy suddenly remembered that she was his enemy. She ran away from him. While she was running she felt very sad.

Meanwhile, natsu was also very sad because lucy left him. He went to work the next day and realized that lucy was a bad guy and he did not like her. Realizing that he did not want to be friends with a bad guy by putting them in jail, he left his kingdom.

After many days of continuous walking, he entered a small city in California named Arcasia. He bought a beautiful house and a nice car. Even though he had everything he wanted, he still felt lonely. natsu was thinking about this while he took a nice stroll in the park. There, he met happy, a blue cat, and said "I will treat you like you are my best friend".

From that day on, natsu and happy lived happily ever after.


End file.
